Un samedi soir sur la terre
by Marry-black
Summary: Oneshot, grosse connerie. Jack et Ianto se retrouvent transportés dans un univers étrange...et allez lire j'ai pas plus d'idée pour le résumé! XD


Hellow les gens!

Le retour de moi pour une autre fic TW parce que c'est le bien ^^. Pour la petite histoire l'idée est venue en repensant au film Galaxy Quest, enfin vous verrez à la fin si vous avez vu le rapport (dans ma tête il est très logique mais bon) et si vous avez jamais vu ce film il faut!

Ils sont pas à moiiiii

Enjoy!

* * *

Le capitaine Jack Harkness courait comme un dératé sur le goudron humide d'une ruelle sombre, manquant de glisser à chaque pas, slalomant entre les poubelles, à la poursuite de quelqu'un ou quelque chose dont il ne voyait que la silhouette dans l'humidité presque palpable de la nuit profonde.

La silhouette en question déboucha en trombe de la ruelle dans une avenue un peu plus grande et mieux éclairée. Elle prit une fraction de seconde pour regarder à droite et à gauche, mais le son rugissant d'un 4x4 arrivant en dépassant visiblement toutes les limites de vitesses la fit bien vite choisir la direction opposée au dit son.

Une demi seconde plus tard Jack arriva au même croisement, en même temps que le SUV aux vitres teintées qui manqua de l'éclabousser en faisant un superbe dérapage au frein à main avant de repartir à la poursuite de la silhouette qui s'était encore une fois faufilée dans une ruelle inaccessible à une voiture.

Ianto sortit du SUV en le laissant en double file, à moitié sur le trottoir, mais après tout à cette heure ci et dans ce quartier, il n'avait pas vraiment de risque de se prendre une contravention et se lança à la poursuite de la silhouette, s'engouffrant dans la ruelle à sa suite, pour arriver à peine quelques secondes plus tard devant une bouche d'égout à demi ouverte, dans la rue maintenant totalement vide et silencieuse, à l'exception du bruit de course qui venait de derrière lui.

Jack arriva en haletant, posant une main sur son épaule pour reprendre un minimum son souffle, les yeux sur la bouche d'égout. Pas question qu'ils continuent leur poursuite dans les égouts, sans carte et sans moyen de savoir où était leur proie, tout ce qu'ils avaient était la lampe de poche que Ianto venait de sortir de Goerge Clooney savait où(1).

Après un petit soupir désespéré et un dernier regard vers la bouche d'égout qu'ils venaient de refermer au cas où, Jack tapota son oreillette pour prévenir le reste de l'équipe :

"Tosh? On l'a perdu dans les égouts…ouais à tout de suite…"

Et alors qu'ils se retournaient pour rejoindre le SUV, une sorte d'éclair les cloua sur place une fraction de seconde. A cet instant leur monde devint blanc, silencieux, et avant qu'ils aient le temps de s'en rendre compte, revint à la normale.

**XxX**

Toshiko sursauta alors qu'une petite alarme résonnait dans les hauts parleurs de son ordinateur. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre qui clignotait pour vérifier les données qui s'affichaient, un pic d'activité de la faille.

Pianotant sur son clavier à la vitesse de la lumière elle se renseignant sur l'endroit ou avait eu lieu le déferlement d'énergie. Et le petit point clignotait sur la carte à un endroit qui lui disait quelque chose. Et pour cause c'était pile l'endroit ou Jack et Ianto étaient à l'instant où ils l'avaient contacté…à peine trois secondes plus tôt.

Accélérant encore son pianotage elle afficha les caméras de sécurité de ladite rue, puis de celles alentours…elle trouva facilement le SUV, mais les rues étaient vides de toute âme. Elle clignota des yeux un instant, puis activa son oreillette.

"Jack? Ianto??!!"

La voix alarmée alerta les deux autres qui vinrent la rejoindre à son poste de travail, demandant ce qui se passait. L'asiatique repassa les bandes, qui montraient les deux hommes, regardant dans une bouche d'égout, puis un flash de lumière blanche, et plus rien.

"Je les ai perdus…"

Dit-elle simplement. Phrase qui fut accueillie par un silence de mort, jusqu'à ce que Gwen brise enfin le silence

"S'ils voulaient un moment en tête à tête fallait prévenir…"

**XxX**

Un peu déboussolés par le flash lumineux, les deux hommes secouèrent la tête, se regardèrent une demi seconde pour s'assurer que tout allait bien, et, haussant les épaules de concert, reprirent leur route vers la voiture. Mais malheureusement, quand ils arrivèrent au bon endroit, le SUV avait tout bonnement…disparu.

Ianto ouvrit de grands yeux et ravala en vitesse un juron contre les forces de polices trop consciencieuses, surtout après minuit. En revanche il donna un coup de pied dans le trottoir, qui failli lui briser deux orteils, mais il ne couina pas sa douleur, orgueil masculin oblige.

Jack haussa les épaules, fataliste, et prit son collègue par l'épaule pour le faire avancer, ils avaient un bout de chemin à marcher…

"Allez, vois le bon coté des choses, une petite marche à la belle étoile, quoi de plus romantique?"

Ianto était sur le point de répliquer qu'il y avait beaucoup plus romantique en fait, et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas voir une seule étoile à cause des nuages, mais l'averse lui coupa la parole. Une averse violente, glaciale, pénétrante…romantique hein?

Ils remontèrent leurs cols et se mirent en route, alors que Ianto commençait sérieusement à se demander si quelqu'un leur en voulait et que Jack tentait de joindre les autres, pour les prévenir, et leur dire de rentrer chez eux sans les attendre…mais personne à l'autre bout de l'oreillette…

Un peu intrigué il ne s'en inquiéta pas vraiment, vu l'heure et étant donné qu'il avait dit à Tosh que leur petite course poursuite était terminée, ils avaient du rentrer sans les attendre…il haussa les épaules et continua de marcher à coté d'un Ianto renfrogné, les mains enfoncées dans les poches, déjà trempé comme une soupe.

Ils marchèrent longtemps, dans le froid, la pluie les glaçant jusqu'aux os, sans croiser personne. Personne jusqu'à deux demoiselles passablement éméchées qui chantaient une version assez personnelle de "singing in the rain" et qui leur firent des grands gestes quand elles les virent arriver. Jack eut un petit rire et leur fit coucou alors que Ianto faisait un petit signe de la tête. En arrivant à leur niveau, les jeunes filles s'approchèrent, les dévisagèrent un moment avec des yeux ronds, avant de sortir d'un sac à main un appareil photo numérique et, à la limite de l'hystérie, de leur demander si elles pouvaient les prendre en photo.

Un sourcil levé chacun, parfaitement synchronisés, fit couiner les demoiselles, puis après un haussement d'épaule tout aussi synchrone, ils prirent la pose, remettant leurs cols en place et esquissant un sourire poli pour l'un, charmeur pour l'autre. Après quelques flashs les jeunes filles les remercièrent et filèrent en titubant et couinant.

Décidément Ianto se dit que l'alcool faisait faire de bien drôles de choses…après tout que des gens veuillent prendre Jack en photo ça ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié mais lui…enfin bref, il remonta son col à nouveau et reprit sa marche, écoutant d'une oreille le babil de Jack qui adorait un peu de flatterie gratuite.

Mais bientôt il occulta totalement le dit babil…là bas, dans le noir et derrière le rideau de pluie, brillait leur salut. Il priait pour ne pas se tromper et accéléra le pas, se dirigeant vers la petite loupiote jaune qui brillait au loin. Jack s'arrêta de palabrer pour regarder dans la même direction et son visage s'éclaira quand il le vit aussi. Un taxi! A cette heure ci et dans ce quartier perdu et surtout totalement désert, c'était à la limite du miracle.

Ils se précipitèrent vers la voiture, qui n'était pas un mirage, ni un piège, un vrai taxi. Ianto tapota à la fenêtre qui s'ouvrit presque à contrecœur pour laisser entrevoir un chauffeur à l'air hautement enthousiaste qui ne le laissa pas parler mais lui fit juste signe de grimper à l'arrière avant de remonter en vitesse le carreau.

Les deux hommes ne se firent pas prier et s'engouffrèrent dans la voiture avec un petit soupir de soulagement. Ianto indiqua leur destination au chauffeur qui ne leva même pas les yeux dans le rétro pour le regarder, avant de s'enfoncer dans la banquette avec un autre soupir…au moins ils étaient au sec, et bientôt arrivés à la base.

Quelques minutes passé dans le silence total plus tard, Ianto tendit quelques billets au chauffeur et ils sortirent pour se diriger au pas de course vers la base, au chaud, enfin…

Mais arrivé au bon endroit ils s'arrêtèrent net, le petit office du tourisme qui servait de façade à l'entrée de la base était tout simplement…absent. Le mur était nu, la porte murée avec des briques. Ils restèrent comme deux ronds de flan pendant quelques instants puis se dirigèrent comme un seul homme vers l'ascenseur invisible devant la sculpture, qui bien évidemment ne bougea pas d'un poil, laissant les deux hommes seuls sous la pluie battante, sur un petit bout de trottoir, estomaqués.

"Okay…donc le flash de toute à l'heure c'était pas rien…maintenant le tout c'est de savoir où on est…"

"Ou quand on est…"

Ajouta le gallois légèrement blasé. Ils descendirent donc de leur bout de trottoir et marchèrent sans vraiment savoir où ils allaient, jusqu'à ce que Jack se précipite vers le kiosque à journaux et colle le nez aux journaux protégés sous une vitrine cadenassée, en plissant les yeux d'un air complètement idiot.

"Bon, la date est la bonne, rien n'a l'air diffèrent…à part l'absence de base…"

Ianto chercha une réponse intelligente mais n'en trouvant pas, se contenta de bailler. Il avait beau être inquiet ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être congelé, fatigué, et trempé jusqu'aux os. Il ajouta même un éternuement et se mit à trembler. Le capitaine se retourna vers lui et ajouta avec un petit sourire :

"Mais on devrait d'abord trouver un endroit ou dormir…"

Ianto hocha rapidement la tête et ils décidèrent donc de se diriger vers l'appartement du gallois, car si le problème était juste l'absence totale de Torchwood 3, et juste ça, avait pensé Jack, l'appartement serait toujours à lui, et ils pourraient au moins se poser au chaud pour la nuit. Malheureusement…il avait eu tord.

Sur l'interphone aucun Jones, et bien entendu sa clé n'ouvrait pas la porte. Sous le porche il poussa un long soupir, il avait froid, il était trempé, il voulait dormir et il ne pouvait même pas rentrer chez lui…Jack se rapprocha de lui et passa une main, aussi mouillée que le reste, sur sa joue et lui offrit un petit sourire réconfortant.

"Allez, on va se débrouiller…on s'est sorti de pire situations non?"

Le plus jeune hocha la tête, une petite moue sur le visage, ce qui lui donnait un peu l'air d'un enfant qui n'a pas pu aller au parc d'attraction à cause de la pluie.

"J'ai froid…"

Finit-il par marmonner. Son supérieur lui offrit un rapide baiser avant de joyeusement clamer qu'il fallait se trouver un hôtel. Fort heureusement il y en avait un à quelques pas de l'immeuble, et ils purent enfin se retrouver au sec et au chaud depuis ce qui paraissait des heures. Mouillant le parquet ils arrivèrent au guichet ou un vieux réceptionniste somnolait à demi allongé sur sa chaise. Jack fit tinter la clochette sur le guichet ce qui fit sursauter le vieil homme et lui offrit un grand sourire avant de demander une chambre.

Le guichetier plissa les yeux en les observant, puis lui tendit le registre et une clé que Ianto attrapa en vitesse, à la limite de trépigner pendant que Jack signait et remerciait le vieil homme, qui les regarda partir vers l'ascenseur en se rasseyant, se demandant où il avait pu les voir…jusqu'à ce que ses yeux tombent sur le programme télé, sous son guichet…il releva la tête mais les portes de l'ascenseur s'étaient déjà refermées sur les deux hommes.

"Il nous regardait bizarrement…"

"Peut être qu'il se demandait si j'avais discrètement abandonné ma femme pour venir ici en cachette avec mon sexy assistant personnel qui m'a attendu des heures sous la pluie…"

Le capitaine offrit un sourire charmeur à son "assistant" en s'approchant encore un peu plus, le coinçant contre le mur de l'ascenseur.

"Oh Mr Jones vous êtes tellement gentil avec moi…ça mérite récompense…"

Ianto secoua la tête avec un demi-sourire et se faufila sans peine jusqu'à la porte de l'ascenseur qui venait de se rouvrir, puis vers la porte de leur chambre. Pour l'instant la seule chose qu'il avait en tête c'était "douche…chaleur…enlever ces fringues mouillées…douche…"

Il ouvrit la porte de le chambre et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, il avait enlevé et pendu son duffle-coat dans l'armoire, puis sa veste, sa chemise, il avait tiré une chaise pour étendre son pantalon, avait posé ses chaussures sous le radiateur, puis posé ses chaussettes et son boxer sur le même radiateur, tout ça alors que Jack avait à peine fait trois pas dans l'entrée.

Sous le sourire amusé dudit capitaine il se précipita dans la petite salle de bain sans même refermer la porte et se faufila sous la douche. Un long "aaaaah" de satisfaction s'échappa de ses lèvres alors que le jet d'eau brûlante lui tombait dessus. Il resta longtemps les yeux fermés, le visage tourné vers le jet, tentant de chasser le froid qui habitait chacun de ses muscles.

Quelques instants plus tard il s'autorisa quand même à ouvrir les yeux, pour apercevoir dans la buée qui couvrait déjà la porte vitrée la silhouette de Jack, apparemment nu (ce qui d'ailleurs fit penser à Ianto qu'il faudra qu'il ramasse et qu'il étende ses vêtements avant d'aller dormir) qui se dirigeait vers la dite porte vitrée. Il fronça un peu les sourcils, deux solutions, soit il avait trop froid pour attendre son tour, soit il avait une petite idée derrière la tête.

Et vu le sourire qu'il arborait en entrant dans la douche, Ianto penchait doucement vers la deuxième solution. Il frissonna quand les mains encore congelées de son capitaine se posèrent sur sa taille, mais bien vite l'eau chaude le réchauffa aussi et il se colla sans aucune gêne contre le gallois.

"Tu m'excuseras, la douche est petite…"

Fit-il avec son habituel petit sourire charmeur. Le plus jeune eut un petit sourire en coin et baissa les yeux…avant de les relever très vite d'ailleurs.

"Tu aurais pu attendre que j'ai fini…"

"Oh Mr Jones vous avez toujours des idées remarquables…c'est pour ça que je vous ai engagé d'ailleurs…j'y penserais pour la prochaine fois"

Un petit rire s'échappa des lèvres du gallois qui finit par se blottir dans les bras forts de son supérieur. Décidément, quoiqu'il arrive, même si le monde était sur le point de basculer dans le néant, même s'ils étaient perdus ils ne savaient trop ou, même si des méchants aliens menaçaient de les mettre en pièce, Jack resterait toujours Jack. Il continuerait à faire des sous entendus toutes les deux phrases, il continuerait de donner de ses sourires charmeurs, il continuerait de draguer tout ce qui passait à portée de voix. Et étrangement, ça rassurait beaucoup Ianto. Même si le monde autour de lui était sans dessus dessous il avait toujours quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher. Et même si ce quelque chose c'était ces sous-entendus plus que vaseux, il se sentait beaucoup mieux avec lui. C'était son roc, son îlot de tranquillité au milieu d'une mer déchaînée, son œil du cyclone, son capitaine, son amant, son Jack…

Sans vraiment prévenir il enlaça le dit Jack et l'embrassa limite furieusement, un peu pour le remercier, un peu pour se rassurer… ceci dit apparemment Jack se fichait royalement de la raison et répondait tout aussi fougueusement, apparemment motivé à le faire oublier tous ses problèmes. Mais Ianto s'éloigna d'un pas et posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, il avait déjà retrouvé un sourire un peu plus joyeux.

"On va utiliser toute l'eau chaude…"

Il attrapa la minuscule bouteille de gel douche offerte par l'hôtel, en réalisant l'exploit de se pencher sans frotter son postérieur de manière équivoque contre son capitaine qui pourtant ne faisait rien pour l'éviter. Il se redressa rapidement et commença à se laver en occultant presque totalement la présence de l'autre homme avec lui, efficace, rapide…mais c'était compter sans l'autre homme en question qui se mit presque innocemment à lui frotter le dos. Il tenta de rester impassible une seconde, mais ces mains…fortes, puissantes…qui massaient plus qu'elles ne lavaient, dénouant ses muscles tendus par le froid et le stress...elles avaient le don de lui faire oublier toutes ses bonnes résolutions, comme celle de sortir de la douche rapidement, et il émit un petit gémissement avant de se mordre les lèvres. Un effort de volonté et l'idée que si ils restaient trop longtemps, l'eau pourrait avoir la mauvaise idée de devenir subitement glacée en plein milieu de la "chose" lui permirent de s'esquiver discrètement et de faire un pas vers la porte vitrée.

Malheureusement il se fit couper dans son élan par une main sur son bras et un sourire on ne pouvait plus désarmant.

"Tu ne vas quand même pas te défiler avant de m'avoir rendu la pareille?"

Un micro soupir passa ses lèvres, il allait avoir du mal. Le capitaine se retourna de manière plus qu'innocente, arborant toujours son sourire joueur, lui présentant son dos indéniablement musclé sur lequel ruisselait sans discontinuer l'eau de la douche. Le gallois ravala discrètement sa salive, décidément les séances de sport quasi quotidiennes made in Torchwood avaient leurs bons cotés...il reprit la petite bouteille de gel douche et posa ses mains sur le dos susmentionné, tentant de rester rapide et efficace, impersonnel et surtout pas excitant…mais les grognements presque animaux que poussaient son supérieur alors qu'il le touchait à peine n'étaient pas là pour l'aider. Au prix d'un effort quasi surhumain il se contenta de lui déposer un petit baiser dans la nuque et de le serrer rapidement contre lui, avant de fuir la douche pour filer se sécher.

Il drapa une des petites serviettes blanches autour de sa taille et retourna dans la chambre pour étendre les vêtements laissés en boule dans un coin, alors qu'il sentait un regard amusé et un rien gourmand sur le creux de ses reins. Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas l'habitude, mais c'était toujours assez gratifiant, surtout quand celui qui vous matait de manière aussi indécente était une gravure de mode à qui il suffisait de claquer des doigts pour avoir qui il voulait, homme ou femme, sans considération d'orientation sexuelle.

Ce fut donc avec un demi-sourire un peu fiérot qu'il ferma les volets avant de se glisser sous les draps avec un petit soupir de bien être. Jack émit un petit rire et finit par venir le rejoindre dans le grand lit, sans avoir pris la peine de se sécher plus que sommairement.

"Alors comme ça on me fuit?"

Le gallois émit un petit rire avant de se rapprocher encore un peu, pour se faire pardonner.

"Pas vraiment…je voulais pas le faire dans l'ascenseur parce que je voulais prendre une douche, je voulais pas le faire dans la douche parce que j'ai eu peur d'user toute l'eau chaude, mais maintenant j'ai plus d'objections en principe…"

"En principe?"

Le plus jeune soupira doucement et cala sa tête contre l'épaule de son amant, respirant son odeur un moment avant de reprendre :

"Et si on peut pas revenir chez nous…?"

"On a la meilleure équipe du monde, et puis dans le pire des cas au moins on aura aucun mal à s'intégrer…"

"Mais qu'est ce qu'on va faire si on peut plus courir après les alien la nuit et risquer de mourir tous les quatre matins…?"

"Mmmh…avec ton joli minois tu pourrais toujours faire l'acteur…ou chanter."

Le gallois laissa échapper un petit grognement.

"Parle pour toi…"

"Moi, chanter? Nan…"

Il se plongea un instant dans ses yeux azur et l'embrassa longuement, tendrement, entreprenant de finir de le rassurer…façon Jack.

**XxX**

Ianto retomba épuisé sur l'oreiller, un petit sourire satisfait aux lèvres, et toutes ses inquiétudes envolées. Il tâtonna vers le haut pour éteindre la lumière sans avoir à se relever, et quand le noir les enveloppa, s'endormit en quelques minutes à peine, soupirant de plaisir.

**XxX**

Ianto Jones se réveilla avec un petit sourire béat aux lèvres, ce qui n'était pas vraiment habituel, premièrement parce que son habitude était de se faire réveiller par le son strident de son réveil, et flemmarder au lit était un luxe qu'il ne pouvait d'ordinaire pas s'offrir, deuxièmement parce flemmarder au lit entre deux bras chauds et musclés était quelque chose qu'il avait peu eu la chance d'expérimenter d'ici là…

Sans ouvrir les yeux il se blottit un peu plus contre Jack, sentant avec plaisir les bras en question se resserrer un peu plus sur lui et les mains puissantes de son capitaine personnel se mettre à se promener de façon totalement innocente sur son torse, alors que des lèvres gourmandes commençaient à picorer son cou tranquillement.

Il se demanda un instant comment ils en étaient arrivés à ce délicieux réveil, et soudain les souvenirs de la veille affluèrent. Il se remémora l'absence du SUV, la longue, très longue marche sous la pluie, l'inquiétante absence de base, de Tosh, de Gwen et d'Owen, l'hôtel…la douche…la suite…il se retourna avec un petit soupir pour faire face à son amant et l'enlaça, calant son visage dans son cou, respirant à pleins poumons son odeur, y trouvant le réconfort qu'il cherchait.

Ils passèrent une grasse matinée câline, après tout ils ne savaient ni quoi faire, ni ou ils étaient, autant profiter d'une des rares fois ou ils se retrouvaient seuls et tranquilles. La matinée fut nettement plus tendre que la fin de soirée, et ils passèrent de longues minutes sans rien faire d'autre que se grattouiller mutuellement les cheveux.

Mais il fallait quand même bien se lever un moment ou un autre et ils s'extirpèrent presque à regret de leur comatage pour remettre les vêtements de la veille, heureusement bien secs maintenant. Ils ne savaient pas vraiment ou aller ni quoi faire, il fallait dire que la situation était plus qu'inhabituelle, ils n'étaient pas vraiment dans un autre monde, juste dans le leur, mais sans maison, sans travail, sans Torchwood…

Ianto exhala un léger soupire en finissant son nœud de cravate, mais il se reprit bien vite, il n'allait pas passer la journée à s'apitoyer sur son sort, il devait prendre exemple sur Jack, qui lui après lui avoir fait un strip-tease à l'envers l'attendait à la porte avec un grand sourire enjoué, comme d'habitude.

Il se plaqua donc un grand sourire sur les lèvres et suivit son patron vers le couloir. Ils payèrent à un nouveau réceptionniste, qui ne les regarda pas plus bizarrement que n'importe quel autre client, et à vrai dire qui ne les regarda pas du tout, puis partirent errer sans vraiment de but dans les rues. Ce n'était pas vraiment une balade de santé, il ne pleuvait plus vraiment, ou en tout cas moins que la veille, mais les nuages noirs cachaient presque totalement le soleil et un vent glacial soufflait.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte ils se retrouvèrent devant la silhouette floue du Millenium Centre, et en firent le tour pour voir un attroupement devant la sculpture métallique qui dans leur réalité surplombait la base. Plusieurs caméras, fixes ou sur des rails, étaient installées là, ainsi que des projecteurs, un auvent pour protéger quelques personnes assises ou debout, et un peu plus loin une caravane d'ou entraient et sortaient d'autres gens de temps à autres. Quelques barrières gardées par des jeunes tentant de se donner un air occupé étaient destinées à éloigner les quelques courageux qui avaient osé braver le mauvais temps pour venir regarder ce qui se passait.

Ils s'approchèrent aussi, après tout ils n'avaient rien de mieux à faire, plissant les yeux pour percer le brouillard, pour discerner les visages des personnes devant les caméras, à coté d'un véhicule noir qui à dire vrai leur disait quelque chose. Quelques pas de plus et Ianto attrapa le bras de Jack et le fit se retourner à moitié, toujours cachés de l'équipe de tournage par l'immense tour.

"Je crois qu'on a un problème…"

Murmura-t-il en montrant une personne qui arrivait en trottinant de la caravane un peu plus loin, resserrant un nœud de cravate.

Jack plissa les yeux pour repérer ce qu'il lui montrait, et écarquilla les yeux quelques secondes plus tard, avant de reporter son regard sur Ianto, puis encore sur son double à quelques mètres d'eux, qui s'était placé devant les caméras avec deux jeunes femmes qu'il reconnaissait parfaitement maintenant qu'elles avaient enlevé leurs gros manteaux.

Là, devant eux, entre l'immense fontaine et le SUV, celui qu'ils avaient laissé à plusieurs kilomètres de là dans une ruelle, se trouvaient Gwen, Tosh et un autre Ianto, en tout point conforme à l'original, et sur lequel les yeux de Jack étaient désormais fixés.

"C'est un rêve qui se réalise…"

Ianto, le vrai, ou en tout cas celui avec lequel il était arrivé, leva les yeux au ciel, décidément ce type ne pensait qu'à une chose…et en toute circonstances. Néanmoins, en voyant une autre personne sortir de la caravane et se diriger vers le plateau, son long manteau flottant derrière lui dans le vent, et cet habituel sourire joueur sur ses lèvres, il révisa son jugement.

"A qui le dis-tu…"

Murmura-t-il en désignant du menton le double de Jack qui arrivait en blaguant avec un technicien. L'américain suivit son regard et eut un petit sourire appréciateur, le même que quand il regardait Ianto fouiller dans les tiroirs du bas des archives de Torchwood. Le gallois secoua la tête avec un petit sourire amusé alors que son patron continuait à détailler leurs sosies, apparemment perdu dans ses fantasmes.

Ianto le laissa un moment baver sur le postérieur du Jack au loin, puis le tira par le bras pour repartir à l'opposée, rapidement et en remontant leurs cols. Après tout, ils le savaient l'un comme l'autre, ou qu'ils soient, avoir deux exemplaires parfaitement identiques de la même personne n'était pas très normal…

En chemin vers ils ne savaient trop ou, ils réfléchirent à cet étrange moment. Si leur situation leur avait paru étrange jusqu'à maintenant, désormais elle était vraiment improbable. Ils avaient cru que le SUV, leur équipe, tout Torchwood avaient tout bonnement disparu, mais finalement ils étaient là…devant une équipe de tournage. Qu'est ce que c'était? Un film? Une série télé? Les gens qu'ils avaient vus, portaient-ils leurs noms? Et le problème majeur, s'ils étaient acteurs, et plus précisément s'ils étaient connus, les gens n'allaient pas manquer de les reconnaitre dans la rue, de leur demander des autographes, et même si cette perspective avait de quoi faire sourire le capitaine, ils allaient avoir du mal à expliquer comment ils pouvaient être à deux endroits en même temps…

Bien évidement Jack ne voulait pas laisser son manteau pour un autre plus discret, et Ianto ne put que lui faire mettre un chapeau et une écharpe, et encore, une qui lui allait au teint. La réaction de la vendeuse à qui ils achetèrent les dits accessoires leur appris d'ailleurs quelque chose sur leur notoriété…ils étaient connus. Ou alors la demoiselle avait eu le coup de foudre. Ou elle était excessivement timide. Sur un dernier sourire dévastateur de Jack ils partirent avec leurs achats, tachant de rester discrets, ce qui pour Jack était un défi proche de l'impossible…

En évitant les rues passantes ils trouvèrent un petit cyber café, heureusement vide à cette heure de la matinée, ou ils purent s'installer devant un ordinateur et se renseigner un peu sur…ben sur eux même. Évidemment leur serveur et le moteur de recherche global bricolé par Toshiko n'étaient pas là, ils durent donc faire comme tout le monde…Google.

Jack s'installa donc devant le clavier et resta un moment à se demander quel mot clé entrer, avant d'hausser les épaules et de simplement taper "Torchwood". La liste des résultats leur fit écarquiller les yeux, et le chiffre était à faire tourner la tête. En quelques clics ils comprirent rapidement de quoi il retournait, et eurent la désagréable impression que leur vie, tout ce qu'ils s'évertuaient à cacher aux yeux des gens, étaient étalé au grand jour, et en prime-time à la télévision s'il vous plait. Ils parcoururent les liens, écumèrent Wikipédia, le site de la BBC, jusqu'à ce que Ianto s'installe sur le pc à coté de Jack pour regarder lui-même, lassé de regarder par-dessus son épaule. Il se connecta à son tour sur Wikipédia et rechercha sa page personnelle, ou plutôt celle de Gareth David-Lloyd, puisque la vie de Ianto Jones, il la connaissait déjà…

Jack jeta un œil vers son écran une seconde et un grand sourire l'éclaira, avant de murmurer sur un ton de conspirateur :

"La mienne est plus grande que la tienne…"

Ianto haussa un sourcil interrogateur un instant avant de voir sur l'écran de son capitaine qu'il était lui aussi sur une page Wikipédia, effectivement plus longue que celle qui s'affichait sur son écran. Il secoua la tête avec un petit rire et se remit à sa lecture, apprenant sa biographie avant de regarder quelques photos. Alors qu'il admirait non sans une certaine pointe d'interrogation une photo de lui en train de se faire embrasser fougueusement par un chien, une exclamation de son capitaine lui fit tourner la tête

"Oh merde…"

"Quoi?"

"Je suis marié…"

Ianto manqua de tomber de son fauteuil et écarquilla les yeux vers l'écran à coté du sien.

"Enfin pas vraiment marié, pacsé, apparemment je ne veux pas me marier…"

"Avec une femme?? Et tu as des enfants??"

"Nan, avec lui…j'ai plutôt de bons gouts tu trouves pas? Et pas d'enfants, juste des cockers…et un Jack Russel"

A ces mots Jack s'écarta un peu de l'écran pour laisser admirer à Ianto la photo d'un homme aux pétillants yeux bleus et au large sourire, en costume et aux cotés de plusieurs cockers et d'un Jack rayonnant…en kilt.

"Tu es écossais aussi…"

"Ouais, et un vrai de vrai d'ailleurs…"

Il changea de fenêtre pour montrer une autre photo de lui, toujours en kilt mais il le soulevait pour montrer que la tradition était bien respectée…le gallois émit un petit rire en secouant la tête, tellement Jack…même si, malgré la ressemblance, ce n'était pas Jack, pas SON Jack, le sien ne porterait jamais de kilt…sauf s'il savait qu'il n'y aurait aucune preuve.

Il retourna avec un demi sourire aux lèvres à sa propre recherche, notant dans un coin de sa tête de ne jamais se teindre en blond, même si l'idée ne lui aurait sans doute jamais traversé l'esprit, ça faisait vraiment trop…trop gay. Par contre le bouc lui allait plutôt bien, quand il était travaillé. Il se retourna un peu en constatant qu'une certaine personne regardait par-dessus son épaule. Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur vers lui.

"Ça te va bien ce petit air négligé avec la barbe de quelques jours…très appétissant"

Il lui caressa la joue ou apparaissait déjà une ombre de barbe, étant donné qu'il n'avait pas pu se raser ce matin là. Il répondit d'un sourire amusé et profita que le propriétaire du café ait les yeux ailleurs pour tirer son amant par le col et lui déposer un baiser sur les lèvres. Jack retourna s'assoir avec un petit sourire satisfait et reprit ses pianotages, alors que le gallois en faisait de même. Mais il releva une nouvelle fois la tête de son écran quand il entendit la douce voix de son amant entonner une chanson, en l'occurrence Feelin' Good.

Jack leva les mains, faisant mine de dire "c'est pas moi c'est l'autre," mais personne n'enlèverait à Ianto l'idée qu'il avait une voix capable de vaporiser les petites culottes des filles, encore plus quand il ronronnait comme ça(2). Il se prit même à fermer les yeux un instant pour laisser libre cours aux pensées que lui imposaient son esprit, notamment d'autres situations dans lesquelles Jack serait susceptible de produire ce genre de sons.

Jack qui le regardait avec un petit sourire grivois quand il rouvrit les yeux, apparemment son sourire avait du trahir ses pensées. Il fit mine de ne pas l'avoir vu et continua ses recherches tranquillement, innocemment.

Jack émit un petit rire et changea de musique pour quelque chose de plus rythmé avant de lui donner un petit coup de coude.

"Quand je te disais que tu ferais un bon chanteur…"

Le gallois haussa un sourcil et Jack dut lui montrer une photo de lui un micro à la main pour le convaincre que oui, c'était bien lui le chanteur à la voix rauque et sexy qui s'égosillait dans les haut-parleurs...enfin, pas vraiment lui, Gareth...

Après encore une heure de recherches, ils finirent par laisser les ordinateurs, prêts à affronter le monde. Ils connaissaient tous les endroits à éviter, et purent jouer les ninja en évitant l'équipe de tournage sans trop de problèmes.

**XxX**

Tosh poussa un petit cri de victoire qui fit lever la tête des deux autres de ce qu'ils faisaient. Un sourire aux lèvres elle les invita à venir la rejoindre derrière son bureau et commença à leur expliquer avec moult détails, graphiques et diagrammes le pourquoi du comment de la disparition de Jack et Ianto. Elle était particulièrement fière d'avoir résolu cette énigme en si peu de temps, grâce aux infos et relevés qu'était allé chercher Owen en râlant le matin même.

A la fin de son explication elle prit le temps de leur offrir son sourire " aha ", celui qu'elle arborait quand elle parvenait à ce genre de résultats.

Apparemment c'était le signe qu'attendaient Gwen et Owen pour hocher la tête en parfaite harmonie, une expression d'incompréhension polie peinte sur leurs traits. L'asiatique exhala un petit soupir et marmonna :

"Laissez tomber, en gros faut juste comprendre que je peux réaligner les résonances de..."

Elle s'arrêta, le retour du regard de mouton...

"Que je peux faire revenir Jack et Ianto à l'endroit où ils ont disparu."

Les deux moutons susmentionnés eurent un éclair de compréhension et émirent un "aaaah!" totalement synchrone avant de la féliciter et la laisser à ses "bidouillages".

**XxX**

Totalement inconscients des discussions sur leur compte et des "bidouillages" de Tosh, Jack et Ianto avaient réussi à esquiver l'équipe de tournage et à se faire inviter à déjeuner par un groupe de fan apparemment estomaqués par leur propre chance. Après avoir trouvé une vague excuse pour expliquer leur présence, tous les deux et en costumes à cet endroit, ils s'étaient tranquillement attablés dans un restaurant italien et discutaient joyeusement avec les trois jeunes gens. Mais soudain, entre deux bouchés de délicieuses pâtes carbonara, un flash de lumière blanche étrangement familier les aveugla pendant une fraction de seconde. Mais contrairement à la première fois, celle ci ils passèrent de la station assis sur une chaise dans un petit restaurant du centre-ville à celle debout dans une ruelle mal famée et humide, ce qui résulta en une chute pure et simple sur le pavé.

Un peu sonnés, ils se relevèrent en secouant la tête, regardant autour d'eux en se demandant ce qui venait de se passer et surtout où étaient passées leurs pâtes. Le temps de revenir à la réalité Ianto se rua dans la rue adjacente pour retrouver le SUV sagement garé à moitié sur le trottoir là où il l'avait laissé la veille au soir. Un sourire incrédule se peint sur les lèvres du gallois alors qu'il caressait une aile du véhicule. Jack le rejoint quelques secondes plus tard en souriant, et tapota son oreillette, devinant qui était responsable de leur retour impromptu.

"Tosh?"

Un petit cri de joie résonna dans les oreillettes des deux hommes.

"Oh Jack!"

Le capitaine eut un petit rire charmeur et répondit

"Et bien, je me savais doué mais de là à provoquer un orgasme juste en prononçant ton prénom..."

Ianto laissa échapper un petit rire depuis le siège avant du SUV et demanda :

"Et pour moi, pas d'orgasme?"

"Essaye de dire son prénom pour voir?"

Le jeune homme s'éclaircit la voix et murmura de sa plus belle voix sexy :

"Toshiko..."

"Hm...nan,désolée...rien"

"Ça ne marche qu'avec votre serviteur, et heureusement..."

Le gallois émit un petit rire étouffé et se tourna vers son capitaine

"Et uniquement avec elle alors, je ne me souviens pas avoir eu un orgasme alors que tu disais mon prénom..."

"Ah oui? Tu as la mémoire courte alors, parce qu'hi..."

Il fut coupé par une voix féminine au fort accent gallois de l'autre coté de l'intercom,

"Stop! Trop d'information..."

Malgré tout ils pouvaient entendre le soulagement dans la voix de Gwen. Jack éclata de rire en montant dans le SUV qui démarra dans un réconfortant rugissement, et quelques secondes à peine plus tard Ianto murmura avec un petit sourire en coin :

"De toute façon ça compte pas, cette fois ci tu le disais pas mon prénom, tu le criais..."

"Si c'est pour nous mettre des images pareilles en tête vous auriez bien pu rester...là où vous étiez!"

"Nous aussi on est content de te retrouver, Owen!"

* * *

**

* * *

**

(1)oui c'est ce qui se rapproche le plus de Dieu pour lui (note à Mamie Shibeez, désolée mais j'assume mes blagues de merde, oui George Clooney est le dieu du café donc par extension celui de Ianto XD et désolée à tout ceux qui n'aiment pas les pubs Nespresso)

(2)si vous voulez ce qu'est "ça", allez chercher sur Youtube "feelin good John Barrowman" et vers 3:11…il ronronne XD

* * *

et voilà, toute review est lue et appréciée

à la prochaine!

Ri-chan

* * *


End file.
